1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to technology for determining a contact position.
2. Related Art
Electronic apparatuses that have a function for detecting whether a target object such as a finger or a pen is in contact with a screen have been known. For example, in JP-A-2006-40289 and JP-A-2006-189868, technology for determining a contact position of a target object by measuring changes in electrostatic capacitance formed by a liquid crystal that is pinched by two electrodes facing each other has been disclosed. In addition, in JP-A-2004-119494 and JP-A-2008-27292, technology for determining a contact position of a target object by measuring changes in light intensities of light received by tight sensing circuits that are built in a display device has been disclosed.
However, in the former technology, when the target object is in contact with the display device, a substrate that pinches the electrostatic capacitors is bent. Accordingly, there is a problem that an area that is too wide may be determined as an area with which the target object is in contact. On the other hand, in the latter technology, the target object may be determined to be in contact with the display device even when the target object is positioned closely to the display device without being in contact with the display device. Accordingly, there is a problem that the contact position of the target object may be determined incorrectly.